Life Changes Right? The old as another plan
by DuskRidexx
Summary: Life is perfect, then Ex-Agent Sully returns, he cant accept change, will he win Bones or will he end up in body bags. Hodgins is paranoid, Cam is confused and Angela wants drama! Will her plan work? Or will hearts break?


**Yes its been done before, and yes you are all probably sick of it but I am sorry to say after watching Sully and Bones I was a tad peeved off to say the least so this is my version of what should have happened, what should happen really, so I would like to introduce you to the review button at the end of this page, wonderful thing it is. So click it and review, but read it first otherwise the review wont help**** Thank you to all and I hope you enjoy.**

Ex-Agent Timothy Sullivan stood in front of the Jeffersonin, somewhere far away a clock chimed 7o'clock and seemed to shake the tanned ex-agent from his thoughts from his previous trance. Though the images from when he left Tempe, to sail around the Carriabanan for the past 5 years, still remained etched in his mind, the look she gave him when he asked her to leave, she was the kind of women that you were lucky to spend time with, one that took everything literally, but could still have a good laugh. She was gorgeous and smart, and he and turned and walked out of her life without so much as looking back. Sure now he regretted it, he should never had given up without a fight, sure he wished she had come, but he could have postponed and gotten her to come with him when their relationship was more stable, he could have moved in with her and then gone on the sailing trip together. Their relationship could have grown into something more, heck they could have ended up married, trying not to over think he glanced at his watch. Well now he was back and their relationship was going to get back on track, he had even booked a table at the fancy restaurant down town at 8:30, it would have been earlier but according to the waitress a important FBI agent was going there with his family and they needed a whole room booked to have privacy and fun. Don't know who could be so important that they needed an entire room but it must have been a safety thing, but come on a whole room?

Once again he shook his head and slowly made his way up the great stone steps to the spectacular glass doors that automatically slid open to reveal a long white corridor that led to Tempe, he nervously played with his tie and suit as he walked down the white corridor, still fuming at the fact some stupid unknown FBI agent was getting between him and Tempe. As he made his way down the corridor he noticed the various awards that hung on the walls, Tempe had several, so did Hodgins, Angela and Cam, he stopped suddenly as he looked into the handsome face of Special Agent Seeley Booth, who according to the caption was now the FBI director, and was the only one that was still doing field work and still in full investigations, with his partner Temperance Brennan, great there still close, he fumed. He turned and stomped several steps before resuming his gentle walk towards the lab, Tempe still didn't know about his true feelings towards Booth, one time he had told her that he didn't believe that Booth was director material and that he would remain a field agent because he went through so many girlfriends and she didn't talk or make physical contact for a week until he apologised and even then she was cold until days later. No matter what she believed or told him she did have feelings towards Agent Booth and as far as he was concerned the longer she was oblivious to those feelings that better chance he had a shot with her.

He finally made it to the lab to see that nothing had changed, there were three bodies on the platform and Hodgins, Cam, an intern (Mr. Nigel -Murray)and a heavily pregnant Angel, wait Angela's pregnant? (He didn't know this was her second pregnancy), Hodgins arm was wrapped around her protectively, as their conversation floated down to Sully.

'Are you sure?' Cam queried, a worried expression crossing her face as the intern replied;

'Positive, notice the bone chips, as though the flesh had been ripped from the bone' Mr Nigel-Murray explained, gesturing to the bones on the table.

'So we have another cannibal on the loose again' Cam said, her voice full of worry and apprehension as they glanced at the remains that they were investigating.

Sully did a double take, another cannibal? They had cannibals before? That's above the normal murder, that's sick.

'Hey guys, long time no see' Sully yelled, waving at the scientist on the platform, he was greeted with three shocked looks and one confused one.

'Oh, hi Sully' Cam answered re-arranging her expression to re-assemble to one of forced excitement and forced happiness.

'Yeah hi Sully, why are you here?' Hodgins asked as he and Angela looked at Sully scrutinising his every expression.

'To see Tempe' Sully replied, not catching the undercurrent of the emotions, that they were sending him.

'That's nice, she is in her office I'm sure she will be… interested to see you. I'm sure you remember where her office is' Angela explained, as she elbowed Hodgins to prevent him from speaking.

'Thanks' Sully replied waving as he made his way to the office.

'Why didn't you tell him?' Hodgins asked, as he looked at his wife.

'Because a) I am a hormonal mother who needs a bit of drama, b) Agent Studly is coming to take Bren out for dinner with the family, c) I hate Sully for leaving Bren but thanks to him they had a chance, and d) I am bored and need more drama' Angela retorted glaring at the back of Sully as he entered Bren's office.

…..MEANWHILE…

Knock, knock.

Sully knocked on Tempe's door as he saw her bent over her computer, wow she looked amazing, clearly she was going somewhere. She was wearing a deep blue gown that was tight until her hips and then flowed loosely to flow around her knees, blue heels covered her feet and her hair was slightly curled and rings and bracelets covered her wrists and hands.

'Let me finish this and then we can go' Bones replied quickly writing the rest of her report.

'Hey Tempe, I missed you' Sully replied, Bones tensed up and glared at the paper in front of her, she knew that voice and she hated the fact that she had to hear it. After 5 years she dreaded having to hear that voice, she used to like hearing it but now she wished that he had never turned up again, that she had never dated him and that he had to come and see her, now of all times when she was about to go out and have a wonderful evening with…

'Tempe?' Sully's voice interrupted her thoughts,

'What?' Bones retorted, still not raising her head to meet his face, Sully's expression turned to worry, she wasn't looking at him, so he sat in the chair directly in front of her desk.

'Please don't sit there, sit in the chair over there' she ordered as she pointed to a chair 2 feet to the left of the original chair, he glanced up confused but did as she asked.

'Okay Tempe can you please look at me?' Sully asked, she raised her blue-grey eyes and stared at him, her eyes hard but she had a glow about her, his brown eyes did not belong to the man she loved and she did not see why he deserved to have her look at him.

Sully was shocked, why was she being so cold? And what is so important about that chair?

'I was wondering what you are doing tonight Tempe?' he asked getting the question out in the open before he choked up even further, she still stared at him with her hard eyes.

'Are you asking me out Sully?' she asked, he nodded.

'Well then my answer is a flat out no!' she snapped, glaring at him now.

'Why?' Sully asked shocked, his eyes widening to representing saucers, she still glared at him,

'The reason is…' she was interrupted by screaming;

'Mummy!' a girls voice screamed

'Mummy!' a boys voice yelled

'Come on guys be quiet!' a older boy yelled clearly chasing after the younger two.

Suddenly three children burst into Bones office, twins that were running away at full pelt away from a young boy, all were laughing and squealing with happiness.

'Mummy, Jace and Parker won't stop chasing me' the little girl whined jumping into her mothers arms, wrapping her small thin arms around Bones neck, glaring at her brothers.

'Not true, Hazel pinched me and then I chased her and Parker chased me to stop pinching her back' Jace whined attempting to jump into his mums arms as well and failing so he grasped her legs and glared up at his twin sister.

'Not even mum, not even' Parker argued shaking his head and smiling at his younger siblings, Sully stared open mouthed,

'Who are they?' he asked, wide eyed

'Sully meet my kids, the twins Hazel and Jace aged 3 ½ and my son Parker 11' Tempe explained gesturing to her children.

'Whose the father?' He asked hoping and praying that she wasn't with him still.

'Daddy is talking to Aunty Ange, mummy and daddy are always saying we are the best thing that ever happened to them' Hazel and Jace said together clearly having the twin thing going on, smiling identical smiles at Sully's discomfort.

'Are you still with the father?' Sully asked, still trying to work out if he had a chance, mention the date Sully.

'So you don't want to go out for dinner at the fancy one down town…' Sully was interrupted by Seeley Booth walking through the glass doors smiling fondly at Bones and the kids and then noticing Sully had his smile dropping to a forced grimace.

'Hi Booth' Sully greeted trying not to glare at the guy that used to get between him and Tempe.

'Hello Sully' Booth replied his eyes hard as he glared at his wife's ex-boyfriend, Bones noticed and smiled at his protectiveness.

'Mummy, where are we going for dinner and is daddy coming too?' Hazel asked gazing up into her mother's blue/grey eyes.

'We are going to…' Bones was cut off by Sully,

'Who is your daddy?' he asked trying to work out if he had a chance.

'Silly his my daddy' Hazel and Jace pointed to Booth, smiling at their daddy and rewarded with his charming smile back at them.

Sully did a double take; sure the twins looked a lot like their mother especially Hazel but the dark brown curls and charming smile clearly belonged to their father.

'Eh congratulations… ' Sully muttered, maybe he still had a chance

'Yes Sully I would like to introduce my loving, handsome husband who I would happily die for, our twins who I adore and Parker, who may not be my own but I have adopted him and he is just as part of this family as the twins and now lives with us instead of Rebecca' Bones explained walking over to stand next to Booth with her kids in tow, Booth smiled loving and kissed her on the lips, sparks flew.

'Again congratulations, how long have you been married?' Sully asked

'We have been married 4 years and three months' Booth replied proudly, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist, grinning openly at her lovely eyes were drawn to his gaze.

'So where are you guys going out for tea?' Sully questioned, trying to regain his composure,

'This really fancy restaurant down town, and we get the whole room because of my director status, it's going to be a fantastic night' Booth replied happily, grinning at his wife and kids.

'Oh, so no date Tempe?' Sully asked again, beep wrong answer, both Booth and Bones saw red.

'ANEGLA! Can you watch the kids for a while we need to discuss something' Bones yelled, Angela came walking as fast as possible, fast for a pregnant women could anyway.

One look at Bones and Booth's expressions she ushered the kids out of the office and winked at the husband and wife, glared at Sully and smiled at the drama. Sully gulped as the two partners now married whirled and gave him the coldest glares he had ever had, sure he had been on the receiving end for both of them, yet put them together and add more anger and the fact they could truly so the depth and feelings towards the other and you wish you were dead.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, HITTING ON MY WIFE IN FRONT OF ME AND MY KIDS! HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH AND IDIOTIC?' Booth yelled, arms crossing across his chest as he clearly struggled not to punch the daylights out of Sully.

'I didn't mean to… I mean I was just being clear' Sully stuttered nervously.

'Clear? How much clearer can you get, I am married, happy and have kids what could possibly make me leave them? The ones I truly love?' Bones questioned, mirroring her husband's position, but she looked like she was more likely to punch the day lights out of him, she actually looked like she would kill him, not stopping at the punching the lights out of him, she looked beyond pissed off.

'Um… I meant…' Sully stammered nervously as he tried to work out the chances that he could get out of here, without a broken arm, nose and in a body bag or even worst in multiple body bags.

The glares became stronger then Bones face went blank, like it had been swept clean, Booth was still glaring, then shared a look with Bones when she stroked his arm, they shared a glance again then Bones approached Sully, who gulped nervously.

'You know what Sully, I will never leave Booth, my kids and my family, I was never going to wait for you and you are a stupid selfish idiot and if Booth had his way, you would be taken out in body bags. But I am going to so you a favour' she explained

'What favour?' he asked equally nervous, as he fidgeted

'You will leave with only a broken nose 'she ended with a hard punch to Sully's nose, instantly breaking it in a spurt of blood.

Tears erupted in his eyes, as the blood poured down his lips and chin, a shocked look passed through his eyes as he clutched his nose in pain.

'What happened to you Tempe? You used to be…' Sully was cut off by Booths' furious glare.

'Soft? A pushover? Easy to control? A person who you thought would wait and not move on? Someone who would never get married?' Bones snapped, glaring now as she and Booth wrapped their arms around each other to stop the other from attacking him. Sully nodded slowly,

'Well people change, and you know what? I'm glad you left, I realised my feelings towards Seeley and now are happily married, have kids, a wonderful job, fantastic handsome husband and a wonderful house and life. Without you in it' Bones retorted, and as she led Booth away from the sobbing Sully she turned and said,

'Please leave and never see me again, also fuck you and try not to get blood on my carpet' she turned to Booth smiled and kissed him lovingly and they both left the sobbing ex-agent on the floor. Smiling at the fact that nothing could destroy them now, they had each other, their kids, jobs, house and Sullivan won't be a problem anymore. Life was perfect. Well as perfect for a FBI director, forensic anthapoligist, their kids, friends and the fact they were looking for a cannibal. So all in all life was fantastic.

**Like it hate it just want you to rate it**** Come on all those who read and don't review step up and REVIEW, so authors can improve! How can I improve this story if you don't review? So what do ya think? Good or bad? Too short or too long? Was the spelling terrible? Come one help me out here Bones and Booth lovers, if you don't I will assume you are a Hannah Booth lover and shall be giving death glares to the computer screen**** On a happier note;**

**Hugs and Cookies to all**

**DuskRidexx **


End file.
